<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ohana, Bitch by Madam_Sunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900558">Ohana, Bitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower'>Madam_Sunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🦇 BatFam 🦇 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bat Family - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Batfamily (DCU), Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fire, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Random &amp; Short, Randomness, Smoking, Team as Family, Worried Batfamily (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dick is hurt and kidnapped, Jason is the one that saves him because no matter how mad he is at his family they are still his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🦇 BatFam 🦇 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ohana, Bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this idea from a post created by @idenityconstellations you all know the one lol! I can't find it on Tumblr at the moment but I did find the image online so I'll link that down below!</p><p>Image Link: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/1c/37/52/1c375272b8e21743a34909a4a8150859.jpg</p><p>I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.</p><p>If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.</p><p>Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.</p><p>I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!</p><p>Hugs &amp; Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason grunted as lifted Dick over his shoulder; wrapping his arm around his legs to keep him steady and so he wouldn’t drop him while swinging out of the building that burned around him.</p><p>“Jeez, Asshole what have you been eating,” Jason groaned as he felt his brother’s weight lay against his shoulder. In all honestly, Dick wasn’t really all that heavy in fact he was rather light which was kind of concerning Jason though he would never admit it.</p><p>Jason was just being an ass so in case his brother was awake instead of unconscious than he wouldn’t think that he cared as much as he actually did.</p><p>Jason kept a tight grip on dick as he started to walk through the flames towards the hole in the wall which he may or may not have made when he finally found Dick.</p><p>As he headed towards the self-made exit he walked past the flames as if they were trees in a park not even breaking a sweat while he tried to keep his brother from getting burned.</p><p>Half-way to the exit he heard coughing making him turn his head to look at none other than The Riddler who had been the one to kidnap his brother which had made Jason’s eyes widened when he learned such a detail. </p><p>“Why?” Riddler coughed out as he stood up on shaky legs a dazed look in his eyes as he looked at Jason.</p><p>“What?” Jason asked, looking annoyed as he turned to look at the villain which in turn made Dick hit his back but he ignored that.</p><p>“Why did you save, Nightwing?” Riddler asked, his hand holding his side till coughing as the smoke surrounded them while the flames got a little higher. “You don’t even like him for fuck’s sake,” He said pointing towards the bat child that was still passed out over Jason’s shoulder.</p><p>Jason froze for a moment as if it had been one of the villain’s riddles and he was trying to figure out what the answer was. Jason knew that the Riddler was somewhat right, he and Dick didn’t get along all that well, in fact they butted heads more often than not.</p><p>As he stood in the burning building though holding tightly to his older brother’s legs he shrugged as he came to his answer.</p><p>He reached into his jacket pocket with the hand that wasn’t holding Dick in place and pulled out a cigarette. He took a moment to bring the end of the cigarette to one of the flames that were around them before bringing it to his lips. </p><p>He kept his eyes on the Riddler who was doing the same, though his eyes were filled with confusion as Jason took a long drag from the cancer stick between his fingers. He blew smoke out, which only added to the smoke that was already clouding the room and escaping out of the hole in the wall.</p><p>“Ohana, bitch,” Jason finally said before flicking the cigarette into the flame where it burned up almost instantly.</p><p>With that being said Jason turned back towards the hole in the wall and with a running start brought his grappling hook out from where it was hidden before shooting it and making his grand escape; Dick still slung over his shoulder like a sake of potatoes.</p><p>Jason laid Dick back on the concrete roof that they had landed on as he watched the firefighters and police officers surrounded the house.</p><p>As he watched the Riddler be taken into police custody just a little barbecued Jason pulled out the communicator that he had been given “against” his will. </p><p>“Red Hood to Batman,” Jason said as he watched the fire start to be put out. “I have Nightwing he seems fine but you might want to have him check when we get back to the cave,” He said as he turned his attention back to his brother who was still out cold.</p><p>“Are you all right?” Bruce’s gruff voice asked, holding the same sternness that it always did, but Jason swore he heard a tone of worry behind it.</p><p>“Yeah, some bruises but that’s about it,” Jason explained as he walked over towards Dick once more and sat down next to him with his legs crossed. “We’re fine,” He said after another few moments, wanting Bruce to know that he was telling the truth.</p><p>“All right,” Bruce said, his voice coming from the other end of the line quickly. “Pick up in ten minutes,” He said keeping his voice stern and calm though Jason could hear a tone of relief that hadn’t been there before.</p><p>Jason nodded his head as if Bruce could see him before putting his communicator back in his pocket, knowing Bruce already knew where they were and would be there soon.</p><p>As Jason sat there next to Dick who seemed to be having the best sleep of his life, he couldn’t help but huff out a laugh.</p><p>“You so owe me, Asshole,” Jason spoke a slight smile on his lips as he moved a little closer to his older brother just to make sure he was still okay. </p><p>If anyone asked though Jason would simply tell them that that’s where he ended up when he went to sit down and he was too tired to move. He knew though that none of them believed that lie, but they would keep quiet about it either way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>